


北方的文

by laofeizhaifromlofter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laofeizhaifromlofter/pseuds/laofeizhaifromlofter
Summary: 没啥摘要





	北方的文

*答应北方酱搞一篇S她，现在才好，连本带利写个全体乙女叭。  
*女福女猹

 

当你洗澡时TA想上厕所（趁现在还能看）P.S小厕谢谢  
水雾升腾，水声连绵，你哼着小曲冲着澡，忽然，敲门声响了。  
frisk  
“咚咚咚”敲门声响起，一段压抑的声音传了进来“那个，实在是想上厕所，请开开锁吧”  
你思虑再三想到外面是个女生终于打开了锁，你不明白为什么在宿舍与别人一起洗澡都没什么，但是在frisk面前反而十分。。。。害羞？你努力让自己变的不介意此事，像往常一样洗着澡，渐渐的，旁边的水声没了，但是人没有起来的意思，你疑惑而害羞的看着她，她就那么呆呆地看着你，局势僵持着，直到眼前看似无力的慈善大使把你公主抱到房间，一夜无眠。  
papyrus  
一阵急促的敲门声让你明白为什么undyue想要折断他。“Human，还请让伟大的papyrus使用一下卫生间！！”  
虽然很害羞，但是没办法，毕竟小天使也不可能让他出门上啊，丢面子还没道德，你打开门锁然后准备快速跑回喷头下用水遮盖自己的身体，但你摔倒了。了。。。了。。。。。。  
papyrus楞在门外，把你抱到了床上，“human，等一下我来给你处理伤口。”一阵水声过后，papy回来给你处理伤口。。。。第二天，你不仅摔得地方痛了。  
sans（重头戏）  
“knock，knock”听着外面粗沉而急促的声音，你知道sans可能想上厕所，但是想了想屁垫把戏、热狗把戏、炸雪骗局，“老哥慢慢憋~”你笑着说，因为你知道sans完全可以走捷径去公厕上，现在无异于耍流氓。  
但是捷径可能不只通向公厕，sans出现在卫生间内，“kiddo，就一个厕所嘛，一会就好”说着，开始脱！起！了！裤！子！！！  
“吖！！给我坐着上，转过去！！！闭上眼睛！！！”sans的眼眶全黑了，你胡乱的挫着，想赶紧结束这尴尬的局面，忽然，你感觉到一个视线聚焦在你身上，你转头，sans的眼眶仍然是黑的，你摇了摇头，用头发遮住重要部位继续洗，忽然，洗完头再次睁眼，你看到自己的身上反射着蓝光。“kiddo，我上不出来了，作为罪魁祸首的你，难道不应该帮帮我吗？”  
你明白自己可能要有一段bed time了  
第二天，你感觉酸痛爬山了自己的背脊。  
chara  
“嘭！”门被踹开了，chara淡定的看着一脸潮红的你上完了厕所然后淡定的抱着不断挣扎的你进了卧室，极为干净利落，没有一丝一毫的拖泥带水。但是之后的动作非常的拖泥带水，动不动就重来，一个晚上过去了。chara看着晕厥的你，起身做早饭去了。  
GASTER  
看着地上的坑和仍然是那一脸欠揍微笑站在你身前的骨，你迅速裹上浴巾，但是裹上浴巾你才想起来，他的手和身子是分离的，而且分离的距离至少能到浴巾朝里的那一面。然后你意识到了地下实验室没有日夜之分，不存在白日宣淫，于是一夜夜夜夜夜无眠，你软倒在实验台上，就像软倒在实验床a、b、c上和休息室里一样。（你大爷还是你大爷，你上面那些就是dio）


End file.
